Inter-cell, as well as intra-cell, co-channel interference mitigation is one of the most critical tasks of the long term evolution (LTE) user equipment (UE) receiver in order to optimize downlink (DL) throughput and to minimize radio link failures. The type of interference a UE experiences may vary from Physical Resource Block (PRB) to PRB as well as from Transmission Time Interval (TTI) to TTI. Furthermore, the type of interference experienced by a UE depends on the type of allocations that UEs in the neighbor cells received from their serving enhanced node B (eNB). Conventional interference mitigation techniques do not efficiently address these types of interference.
Thus, there are general needs for improved interference mitigation techniques in an LTE network. There are general needs for more efficient interference mitigation techniques in an LTE network.